vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Berserker (Fate/Extra)
Summary Berserker is the Berserker-class Servant of Rani VIII in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War of Fate/Extra. Berserker's True Name is Lü Bu Fèngxiān, the General of Repetition of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. He is an infamously treacherous military commander from the Three Kingdoms era. For two times he cut down his foster fathers, and to repeat the act of betrayal on countless occasions was an unbelievable act for the China that esteemed the Confucian morals. Still, his military exploits, deeds of arms are unmatched and he was counted as one of the strongest in the world of the Three Kingdoms. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with God Force Name: Berserker, Lü Bu, "General of Repetition" Origin: Fate/Extra Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Berserker-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Rage Power and Berserk Mode, Energy Projection and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Has A+ Rank Strength, rendering him equal to Heracles). Higher with God Force (As an A-rank Anti-unit, Anti-Army, and Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm, it should be comparable if not superior to Durindana, but is not as strong as other Noble Phantasms such as Caliburn) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Servants who canonically have A-Rank Agility, such as Nero and has B+ Rank Agility) Lifting Strength: Class 25 Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Has A+ Rank Endurance, rendering him superior to Heracles and comparable to Florence Nightingale and Edmond Dantès) Stamina: High; must be supplied by a master however Range: Several meters normally with Houtengageki, Several kilometers with God Force Standard Equipment: Houtengageki, his halberd Intelligence: Normally one of the most famous warriors in all of China, Lü Bu's Mad Enhancement has reduced him to a raging Berserker who does naught but listens to his Master's orders and smite his enemies. Despite this, he is still able to use some of his famous martial techniques and can even utilize Houtengageki in its bow configuration. Weaknesses: He is a raging berserker with limited martial prowess and will only listen to his Master's commands. Due to his summoned state and condition, he is unable to utilize the full potential of God Force. Notable Attacks/Techniques Noble Phantasm HoutengagekiFateExtra.png|Houtengageki GodForceFateExtra.gif|God Force GodForceGrandOrder.gif|Grand Order ver. GodForceFateExtella.gif|Fate/Extella ver. *'God Force: The Five Soldiers of the War God:' The true name of the Houtengageki, a two-handed halberd known and said to be Lü Bu's primary weapon in his lifetime. A masterpiece of a weapon said to be such due to its versatility that use's all of its major characteristics as a large two-handed weapon, allowing one like Lü Bu himself to use it for hacking, piercing, slamming, mowing, brushing and shooting purposes. In actuality, Houtengageki was a weapon that didn't exist while Lü Bu was alive, God Force itself being an invention created by Chen Gou, who made it for Lü Bu in order to aid him each time he ends up betraying a lord he happens to serve under at the time. As a Servant, it has manifested as an artificial, multi-mode Noble Phantasm superweapon that had six forms in order to let the many martial techniques of Lü Bu bloom as he pleased for him to take advantage of his opponents weaknesses, along with coming up with three varying degrees of strength and classification, Anti-Unit, Anti-Army, and Anti-Fortress, all with the highest grade rank of A. The six forms, known as "Forces", are as follows: **'Slash Force:' Allows Lü Bu to attack with heavy damage that can nullify or cut and break through any kinds of physical defense. **'Thrust Force:' Lü Bu thrusts his spear into his opponent, impaling and paralyzing them while penetrating through entire lines of enemies at once. **'Blunt Strike Force:' A form where Lü Bu can have the halberd transform into bracers that allows him to either raise his defensive power or use a special technique to block and redirect his enemies attacks. **'Sweep Force:' A form that Lü Bu can use to sweep aside rows of enemies of an army. **'Parry Force:' Another form that allows Lü Bu to perform special counterattacks that damages his enemy while deflecting any oncoming physical attacks. **'Shoot Force:' Also called Cannon Force, the halberd separates into a large bow and arrow that Lü Bu fires at his opponent as a single or multiple energy projectiles that can devastate entire armies. Due to being summoned as a Berserker who has lost many of his skills with his weapon, however, Lü Bu is unable to use its full potential and is left with the knowledge to only use the Thrust and Shoot Force variants. Class Skills *'Mad Enhancement:' The source of the Berserker class's power. Mad Enhancement exchanges sanity for power to make the Servant an unstoppable fighting machine. Lü Bu's A-Rank in this skill grants him a boost to all parameters, but robs him of reason and makes renders him completely incapable of rational thought and causes him to lose many of his skills including his capacity to use his Noble Phantasms full potential. Personal Skills *'Bravery:' The ability to nullify mental interference and feelings such as self-doubt, worry, or fear in the face of danger. This ability is also sealed due to the effects of Mad Enhancement. *'Nature of a Rebellious Spirit:' A skill that reflects one's inability to settle down in one location and swear fealty to a lord. As a result, any ability that relies on his foe's Charisma is negated in his presence. This ability is sealed while summoned as Berserker, as it is highly likely that he will turn against his Master otherwise due to his many acts of betrayal against those ranked "higher than him". * Ruthless Warrior of the Turbulent Times: A skill whose effects are unknown, representing the fame of Lu Bu as a rowdy general. Gallery LuBu FGO1.jpg|Lu Bu Stage 1 form in Fate/Grand Order LuBu FGO2.jpg|Lu Bu Stage 2 form in Fate/Grand Order LuBu FGO3.jpg|Lu Bu Stage 3 form in Fate/Grand Order LuBu FGO4.png|Lu Bu's Final Stage form in Fate/Grand Order Lü_Bu_Fèngxiān_Extella.png|Lu Bu in Fate/Extella Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Berserkers Category:Energy Users Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Summons Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Possession Users Category:Traitors Category:Tier 6 Category:Rage Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invulnerability Users